Contact lenses are fit and removed directly with one's fingers, which implies the possibility of involuntarily dirtying or bending the contact lens, aside from there being a great risk of dropping it, with the consequential possibility of causing scratches which would make the contact lens itself useless, without eliminating the loss of the contact lens which happens on many occasions.
Up to now, the attempts made to ease the fitting and removal of contact lenses by means of auxiliary devices, in other words, without the use of the user's fingers, have not achieved adequate efficacy, so that most of the solutions made are only applicable for fitting but not for removing lenses and this as a result of the fact that the contact lens itself has a suction pad effect upon the eye surface, effect which is enhanced by the moisture that always exists in the eye area.
In this sense, there are devices comprised of a flexible or rigid duct, one of whose ends is open and defines a suction front of the lens, while the other end thereof is blind or capable of becoming obstructed by hand in order to make said suction effective. Thus, these devices, although they are relatively useful for fitting contact lenses, they are totally useless for removing them, since the adherence of the lens to the eye is always greater than the suction that the device can provide.
In view of these difficulties, devices with larger suction pads were designed, but obviously the dimensions thereof can never be larger than those of the lens itself, in such a way that in most cases these new devices could not overcome either the adherence of the lens to the eye.
In any case, the attraction that is exerted by the suction pad can be painful and harmful in the short term, thus, such devices are rejected and their use is practically non-existent.